


Во тьме

by LesbiyanEmelyan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, First Kiss, Missing Scene, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiyanEmelyan/pseuds/LesbiyanEmelyan
Summary: Свет ослепляет не хуже тьмы, но еще – жжется.
Relationships: Glimmer/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Во тьме

Свет ослепляет не хуже тьмы, но еще – жжется. Боль пронзает, расползаясь от разрывающегося на части сердца по всему телу, и из глаз начинают течь горячие слезы. Раньше Глиммер любила оставлять маленькие огоньки в комнате на ночь и не закрывать шторы, чтобы встретить сияние солнце, как только откроет глаза ранним утром.

Больше нет.

Анжелы больше нет. Глиммер стала королевой, потому что не справилась с ролью принцессы – как это глупо. Но никто не накажет ее за эту провинность. Больше никто и никогда не отправит ее в свою комнату, не накричит за безрассудную выходку с материнским надрывом, поэтому наказание для себя она выбирает сама.

\- Моя Королева… Может, продолжим в следующий раз? – осторожно спрашивает Шэдоу Вивер.

Голос у нее бархатный, мягкий и такой глубокий, что ему легко повиноваться. Глиммер не удивлена, что эта женщина столько лет умудрялась занимать высокое положение в Орде, несмотря на все неудачи. Порой не нужны магия, угрозы или удары – достаточно только голоса…

\- Нет, - выдыхает юная королева. – Пока не получится, мы не закончим.

Кажется, Вивер хочет возразить. Однако, сделав глубокий вдох, она лишь молча подходит ближе. От прикосновений серых пальцев к коже у Глиммер начинают бежать мурашки. Она не видит наставницу, но чувствует горячее дыхание на своей шее, пробивающееся сквозь маску.

Руки ведьмы направляют королеву, и ночной сад Яркой Луны озаряет вспышка розового света. Стремительно появившаяся и так же стремительно угаснувшая. Очередной провал: остается лишь сжать кулаки в бессильной злобе.

\- Агх, это не работает. Не важно, сколько я пытаюсь… Дело в руне? Вы сказали мне, что все получается в точности, как должно, тогда что не так?

Шэдоу Вивер отстраняется, но всего на несколько мгновений: теперь она смотрит Глиммер прямо в глаза. Серая шероховатая ладонь мягко касается щеки, гладит, проводит по волосам. Жест не дружеский, больше, чем наставнический и уж точно не материнский.

И Глиммер, чувствуя легкие искры от этих касаний, просто позволяет им случаться.

\- Руны вычерчены правильно, Ваше Величество. Но магия – это не только числа и символы. Концентрация играет в заклинаниях немаловажную роль. Вы за последние несколько месяцев продвинулись дальше, чем большинство учеников Мистакора за десятилетие.

Глиммер отводит взгляд на беззвездное небо над ночным садом. Темное и пустое – утро обещает быть безоблачным. Она небрежно убирает ладонь ведьмы от своего лица.

\- И этого все равно недостаточно. Даббл-Траббл все еще сопротивляются моим чарам правды. А сейчас я не могу совладать с обыкновенным выбросом энергии. Оно должно работать! – огрызается она, смахивая слезы. – Я должна работать. Если хотите, можете уходить. Встретимся завтра вечером.

Но ведьма никуда не уходит: продолжает внимательно смотреть, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Должно… получиться… сейчас! 

Все свои мысли, сомнения и страхи Глиммер пытается сдвинуть прочь, оставив место одной лишь магии. Это приносит свои плоды – розовая вспышка не гаснет через секунду после своего появления. На напряженном лице королевы появляется довольная улыбка. Ненадолго.

Что-то пошло не так, и энергетический сгусток, что должен был вылететь за пределы сада, разрывается на части прямо посреди него. Глиммер не хватает времени на телепортацию – только чтобы закрыть лицо руками.

Шэдоу Вивер двигается бесшумно, поэтому королева не замечает ее приближения. Она успевает выскочить перед ней, чтобы выставить защитный барьер. Однако финальная вспышка неконтролируемой энергии пробивается сквозь него, сбивая их обеих с ног.

Пытаясь встать, Глиммер нащупывает нечто гладкое и прохладное возле себя.

Маску. Ту, что Шэдоу Вивер никогда не снимает.

Почти никогда: Адора рассказывала, что случилось однажды, когда они с Катрой были еще совсем маленькими. И Глиммер не может винить их за страх: на лице ведьмы, столкнувшемся с темными запретными чарами, почти не осталось живого места. Даже зрачки искорежила тьма…

Оглушенная ударом Вивер не сразу замечает, что на нее смотрят. И, дотронувшись до своего лица, в ужасе понимает – его больше ничто не скрывает. Ведьма пытается спрятать его руками, но Глиммер не дает ей этого сделать.

Кожа у королевы нежная, ухоженная: пальцы невесомо проводят по линии шрамов, уходящих все выше, за линию темных как смоль волос. Чувствуя внутри странное, непривычное ощущение, напоминающее разливающуюся волнами по телу магию, Глиммер мягко касается губами уголка губ Вивер – того, что был рассечен во время ритуала.

Маска возвращается на лицо ведьмы, но даже под ней она не может скрыть смятение. 

Пора возвращаться в тьму королевских покоев: теперь глупо отрицать, что на сегодня и правда достаточно. Однако в этот раз…

\- Вы были правы, Шэдоу Вивер. Мне стоило собраться с силами, прежде чем попытаться вновь.

\- Упорство – черта хороших монархов, Моя Королева… - бормочет ведьма, еще пребывающая в легком шоке.

\- Главное, чтобы на шум не сбежались стражницы, - хихикает она в ответ.

Королева без лишних слов протягивает Шэдоу Вивер свою ладонь – вместо них служит блеск в глазах и налившийся румянец.

\- Составите… мне компанию, кхм?

Лицо ведьмы вновь сокрыто под маской, но королева может поклясться – на губах ее играет довольная ухмылка.

\- Как скажешь, - говорит она, переплетая их пальцы, - Глиммер.


End file.
